


Voyeur

by Amber (yokeless)



Series: Russian Roulette [28]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokeless/pseuds/Amber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mas naquele dia eu percebi que podia ver o que acontecia pelo reflexo da janela."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voyeur

**Author's Note:**

> Primavera, ocre, mariposa - sugestão da [](http://setemares.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://setemares.dreamwidth.org/)**setemares** :3

(2004)  
  
Houve sangue quando começamos. Pouco, controlável, mas o suficiente para me deixar assustado durante todo o tempo, mas a dor que falou mais alto foi a dos joelhos. Sempre reclamava disso comigo mesmo, nunca tinha coragem de verbalizar o incômodo.  
  
Não comentava por ser sugestão minha, sempre. Me sentia mais excitado quando acontecia daquele jeito, quando dependia da minha imaginação para saber como ele estava e o fato de eu não poder ver seu rosto era o que mais me estimulava a terminar e poder ver sua reação.  
  
Mas naquele dia eu percebi que podia ver o que acontecia pelo reflexo da janela.  
  
Uma mariposa estava pousada no vidro, provavelmente desde o começo de tudo. E enquanto ele se mexia e agarrava meus quadris, eu observava as asas escuras dela. Bastou eu fixar meu olhar nela para que ela decidisse voar para o outro canto do cômodo.  
  
Ela pousou na parede da porta. Ele ofegava. E eu percebi envergonhado que não tinha aproveitado nada.


End file.
